When Enemy became lovers
by TheTinyReaver
Summary: Well,Kha x Malz/Rengar IDK Im bad at summary,But it is about GENDERBENDER XD im bad at names dont judge me First FF R&R PM me if you want anything special 3 I Could Use Help XD Now I did it for FUNIES(I dont really care about much how shit i write) Alot of Lemon and maybe rape?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note  
Okay, English isn't my first language and this is my first fanfic. I'm not a good writer and I got shit tons of idea but no skills at writing, so don't except too much. I'm not like HoneyBadger or some other epic writer.

I am sure there will be lemon later, but I will keep it T for now :3  
If anyone wants to take over and write im fine with it because I suck at writing. Short or Long Story?

Warning: This story contains Gender bender, Singed trolling, and a lot of crappy written stuff.

Xxxxxx Line xxxxxx

Prologue

Singed how was working in his lab and working on a super strength potion. But instead of it he made a gender-bending potion (duh).

He decide to mix it in one of the river of Kumungu jungle 

Kha'zix who has just full for his prey decide to get a drink. The reaver drank the sabotaged water as he was summoned

During the match Kha'zix has been experiencing headache and pain. After the match, he raced back to the Void Dorm and rest.  
He woke up with a strange feeling with his body.  
Longer Legs, Different Skin Color, Two flesh mounds on her chest,Long purple hair,A higher pitch voice,Slim hand but with her scythe still intact, she around checking her spikes and her wings,lucky they are still here.

"WHAT THE FACK! I LOOK LIKE AHRI EWWWWW."She thought

"I better than Malz,Ewwwww what the crap is these"While Squishing her boobs together"They're pretty soft…"

She snapped out of it and ran out naked and knocked on the door of Malzahar.  
"Malzahar!,"She shouted.

"Whos there?"

Malzahar opened the door and peeked,and blushed as he saw a long purple hair naked girl knocking his door,but he notice she is kha'zix,by her scythe.

"Ummm,Kha'zix….."  
"Yes?"  
"Just come in."  
She walked in the door as she notice Malzahar was avoiding looking at her.  
"Is there anything wrong?'  
"Ummmm,Kha'zix can you wear something?"he said while he tossed her a black T-shirt and a short pants.

Kha'zix being a dumbass does not know how to wear clothes because he had no idea what to fumbled with the laughed and helped her while avoid looking at her.

"Ummm,Wait here,I'll get Phreak."  
Kha'zix sat on Malzahar's bed and wait.  
Awhile later,Malzahar came back with Phreak.  
Phreak looked at her for awhile,  
"Malz,are you sure this is Kha'zix"  
"Yes."

"ok."

He used his mind to find any champions who wasn't in a match,since it's the worlds,only Shyvanna,Nidalee and Morganna..  
Morganna isn't a good idea,because she probably mess with her.  
So Phreak use his mind and called Shyvanna and Nidalee.  
"Nidalee, you come to Malzahar's urgent."  
"Sure"

"Well,im bored after that GMB game and nobody summons me D:"(You know if you watched the worlds,the match of GMB vs FNC.)

Nidalee somehow got to the void dorm in just 2 min,as Shyvanna caught up 3 mins later.  
"Well."  
"Wait,she is Kha'zix?"

"I told you….."

"Ok Shyvanna and Nidalee I want you to teach every SINGLE basic stuff because Malzahar never taught hi…her."

"It wasn't my fault.."  
"Whatever"

"Can you all get out of my room."  
Kha'zix has been silence the whole time toying with her new body,as Malzahar pushed everyone out of his and Shyvanna grabbed her and reach to the female dorm and sat her down in Nidalee's room.  
xxxxxx Line xxxxx

BUHHHHH ok sorry guys,Clifthanger(not really)But I think I should go really far without suggestion.

Idk then the next chapter is going to go out.  
English isn't my first language and I suck at writing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do notice that there's a tiny amount of Kha'zix FF,so im trying to do some Kha Don't Mind me I do have a lot of school work so I try to update but I do suck at writing.

As a bad writer im happy that theres a bit support but I do like moar reviews :P

After 3 days of teaching Kha'zix basic stuff that she had a lot of trouble to learn,at least now she can put on clothes, take baths,run ,brushing teeth and a lot of other stuff.

"Malz, how can you do so much?Its so hard~"she cried.

"Jeez,of course,all the time you've been hunting and don't even care about life basics."

"Ok,are you ready to go back to the fields?"

"hmmm,I don't really know,because I can't avoid Rengar there….lemme think."

There was a long pause,

"Yeah,I'll go."

"I'll tell Phreal then.."

He floated out of the room and to tell Phreak.

Malzahar told Phreak that Kha'zix is ready to be summoned again,but to be honest he wasn't even sure.

Just after about a hour,she was summoned.

She appeared in the summoning platform,top Kha'zix,Mid Malzahar,jungle Cho'gath,MF and Lulu bot.

"Hmmmmm,our mantis got some melons."

"And she's wearing such revealing top~"added the yordle.

"Guys,she's new to the body let her get used to it."

"Iiiiiiiiii'see we have a top kitty…."The gentleman said with his annoying voice,but was cutted off by a hiss.

"WHAT!WHAT IDIOT CHOSE HIM!"The Prophet screamed

Kha'zix was silenced by the embarrassment that her lane opponent is the kitty.

As everyone bought their items and moved out.

"Good luck Kha'zix~"

She reluctantly bought a boots and some pots and moved to top lane slowly.

She sat next to the tower and waited for the minions to spawn,Rengar approach the enemies' tower to check if there is any leashes to inform their jungler to counter jungle.

As she looked at her bikini,Rengar looked at her and dropped his jaw right to the ground.

"Summoner,are you sure that Kha'zix."he asked the summoner in his mind.

"Yes."was his reply.

"BUT,HOW DID THE MANTIS GOT BEWBS."

"Ask Phreak after the match."

As he snapped out of it, and scanned his lane opponent.

A nice face, an impressive D cup breast, a slim body, a nice ass and a revealing top, but still her scythe is still attach to her arm. Her face was crimson.

"Umm….Kha'zix ?"

"….."

During the whole match Rengar,Tryndermere,Graves and TF has been staring at her sexy Kha'zix tried to finish the game.

At the 27-minute mark, the game ended due to kha'zix constant backdoor.

As everyone teleport back to the summoning room to praise their opponent,Kha'zix dashed out off the room,trying to hide her embarrassment,

"Kha'zix!wait."Cried the hunter.

As Kha'zix sped had no choice but to slow her down with his 'zix tripped on the marble floor and Rengar jumped on her to prevent her running again.

"Let me go~!"She wailed

"No."

"What?!Do you want to laugh at how hideous I look?"

She started crying,Rengar turned her around,facing him.

"Stop crying.."

Rengar blushed as he felt her breast pressing against him,

"You look..Beatiful…."

"What.!"

"Your Beatiful."  
Her face was completely red,as his lips brush against her.

Ok

Im bad~~

So review and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys,do have a lot of school work

I need a Alpha to stop your eyes from bleeding because my shitty work.

(SHORT SHORT)

Enjoy~~~

Kha'zix Pov

I was completely embarrassed as Rengar's lips brushed against mine,I glared at him as he just noticed whatever he just blushed as he pushed away from me."Sorry…"He whispered.I replied him with an angry glare,leaving him speechless. He slowly stealth away as I got up,walking back to my room,

MANY HOURS LATER

Knock Knock knock

I opened the door to see Shyvanna,Nidalee and Vi.

"Hey!Wanna come with us to the bar?"Vi asked loudly.

"Ummm-"

"Nope!No consideration!"the Enforcer grabbed me by the waist and forced me out of the room.

CUT


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys if ur wondering why the last chapter only have 100 words cause I need time thinking for lemon CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE FIRST LEMON!

I Know some of you wants Moar Rengar x Kha'zix lemon but sorry the first one is Kha'zix X Malzahar.

Kha;zix followed Vi to the bar as she shouted at Gragas"HEY,GIVE ME 4 BEER!"

"ok."Replied the fat walked towards Tyrndamere,Jax,Twisted Fate,Shen,Kennen,Ezreal,she also noticed Malzahar who was wearing a white T-shirt and Purple shorts and Zed sitting in a corner chatting."Hey!come ere' and sitting down"cried sat down as Gragas brought 4 glasses of beer,sat them down on the table and returned to the counter.

After 2 hours of drinking and chatting.

TF, Tyrn, Jax were too drunk and were carried back by Ashe,Eve and a random were still slipping on a glass of cocktail,while chatting with Akali who arrived and Shyvanna were snoring loudly on the curred up on Zed's lap,taking a 'zix left carrying Malzahar back to the void's dorm.

"Kog'maw,hurry and bring me to my room."cried the drunken 'zix pushed open the door and dropped Malzahar on his bed,she slowly leave the room but Malzahar grabbed her by the wrist,"Don't…. go.."He yanked her onto him, hugging her hard, she can feel his breath with alcohol. She tried struggling Malzahar's embrace. He brushed his lips against her,while his hand groped her right breast painfully, she yelped as she can feel his tongue inside her oral nether reigions are wet as Malzahar slipped a hand down,rubbing her clit her bottom away,he pulled out his hard manhood from his silk pants,shoving it in as Kha'zix groaned in pain and pleasure but was silenced by a rough kiss on the lips. He started pumping in and out as red liquid leaked from her clit as she moaned in pure bliss and cock's size expanding, Shortly he cried,as he unleashed his full load inside her,pulling his dick out as a thick white liquid leak out of her 'zix lied on the bed panting as malzahar shoved his dick between her D-cup breast,but she was too tired as she passed out.

Kha'zix POV,

I woke up and see Im still in Malzahar's room,still naked,white stuff leaking from my body hurts and my legs are numb.I look around,I see a note on the table.

Cut sorry guys that last ch wuz bad and short I suck at english

I dont know much,Malzahar did rape her.3


End file.
